


Yes, I will

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, he doesn't get hurt, just a warning, minhyuk almsot gets hit by a car, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: It’s late in the evening and Moonbin is waiting for Minhyuk at their usual cafe, the place they first met at, and the place they spent many mornings at as two lovestruck boyfriends. Moonbin starts to believe Minhyuk won't show up but still, he doesn't leave and the golden ring attached to a long chain is growing cold in Moonbin's hand the longer he waits for the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Yes, I will

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm posting this short story in celebration of my love, Park Minhyuk, ROCKY, finally getting his well-deserved solo schedule!!!  
> The way I cried when I saw the news that morning lol. I'm so so happy for him!  
> I should have posted this yesterday but I didn't quite finish it so I'm posting it today instead XD  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Moonbin sighs. It has been more than thirty minutes now since Minhyuk should have come in through the doors of the cafe. 

Moonbin’s phone is dead, and the only barista that’s still working doesn’t have a charger with them. Moonbin has no clue if Minhyuk has called or messaged him, and when he tried calling Minhyuk with the barista's phone about the minutes ago, Minhyuk didn't answer. 

Moonbin is starting to zone out, staring at the seat in front of him on the other side of the small circle-shaped wooden table. The seat where Minhyuk should have been sitting right now with a cup of ice tea in his hands and a smile on his face, the beautiful smile that makes his dimples pop out and that shows most of his perfect white teeth while his dark starry eyes sparkle. 

Hopefully, he would have sat there with the ring on his finger after saying yes. Yes, to spend the rest of his life with Moonbin. 

Even if the ring still was attached to the chain and instead was hanging around Minhyuk's neck, Moonbin would have been happy because that meant Minhyuk one day, not today but one day in the future would be ready to say yes. 

But what if Minhyuk doesn't want a lifetime with Moonbin? What if he wants to break up? What if that's the reason he hasn’t shown up? Or worse, what if something terrible has happened to him?

Moonbin sighs again and closes his eyes for a moment, just feeling the ring and the thin chain it's attached to while pushing his anxious thoughts away. 

The first time Moonbin saw Minhyuk, it was here, at this small cafe and today marks exactly two years ago since then.

The rain poured down on Moonbin harshly, showing no mercy to him or the people running in the wide streets with bags or jackets over their heads, fleeing into different shops and restaurants to get shelter.

Moonbin was already completely soaked, so what was the point of entering any of the buildings? He would only make a mess inside and earn annoyed glares from the personnel. But there was no point in staying in the rain either. He would probably catch a cold, and Moonbin would much rather soak down the inside of a shop and get glares than lay in bed with a fever. 

That was why he entered the shop closest to him without a second look at it. Once he came inside, he realized it wasn’t a shop but a tiny cafe. 

The smell of coffee hung thick in the smothered air. Only a few tables had fit into the small space, all of them the same design and color. They were round and small wooden tables with chairs holding themselves up with extremely narrow legs. The large white windows in the thick red-brown brick walls, together with the plain black floor, completed the feeling of simpleness and very basic furnishing. 

All seats were taken, and it looked like Moonbin was the only one who had escaped to this cafe among the people from the large crowd outside minutes ago.

“Can I help you?”

Moonbin turned to the counter to his left and slowly moved closer, awfully aware of the way some people were staring at him and the pool of water he left behind himself with every movement.

“I would like to have a cappuccino, please.”

“It’ll be ready in a minute,” the young girl behind the counter said and prepared the payment.

Moonbin bit his lip. He knew all seats were taken, but it still felt like a horrible surprise when he turned around and faced the people drinking coffee or eating baked sweets with laptops, phones, or books in front of them.

Should he just stand up and drink it? No, that would be weird.

Then out of nowhere, he noticed a young man sitting by the table next to the large window. He was facing it; his head turned to the side as he watched the rain pouring down outside.

His side profile was a charming beauty on its own. A straight nose with a tiny, tiny curve by the tip, looking sharp yet soft. His thick rosy lips almost made the shape of a heart lying down from this angle. His jaw wasn’t too sharp, boosting his rather soft look while the high and outstanding cheekbone made Moonbin want to describe him as handsome even though he looked rather cute too.

How hadn’t his eyes instantly found this person when he entered the cafe? How had he missed a lovely piece of beauty like him?

“Your order is ready,” the barista suddenly called out, catching Moonbin’s attention. He quickly grabbed his cup of hot cappuccino and didn’t let himself get second thoughts as he walked over to the guy’s table with tingling fingers.

“Is this seat taken?” Moonbin asked.

The guy turned to him, looking up at him with big dark eyes that shined out a strong light. They were sharp and, in a way, graceful, totally magnificent. 

“No,” he simply answered with a rather deep soothing voice that made Moonbin’s whole body relax yet it also had a lovely sound to it that made a burst of heat run through Moonbin’s calm body, making him nervous again.

“Would you mind if I sit?”

If Moonbin got denied, he would run out of the cafe in embarrassment and disappointment. He was used to rejections from various cute and hot guys who mostly were straight or already dating. Well, Moonbin was a big flirt who had never cared about the bitter and awkward phrases like “no” and “sorry” and “I’m not interested.” He had barely felt hurt or bothered. But this was different. He didn’t want to get rejected by this guy because he might be the most gorgeous Male Moonbin had ever laid his eyes on.

“No, not at all,” the guy said with a small smile that made Moonbin’s heart flutter as he carefully sat down.

Moonbin's leather jacket was heavy and wet on him. As the guy was sipping on his drink, Moonbin started to take his jacket off but stopped when the guy suddenly started coughing roughly.

“Are you okay?” Moonbin asked worried but with an ounce of amusement.

He had just made a beautiful young man that he felt attracted by, choke on his drink when he took his jacket off. Moonbin knew he was the reason because of the deep blush on the guy's cheeks as he nodded while avoiding Moonbin’s eyes. It was making him obvious, and it was adorable.

“May I ask for your name?” Moonbin said after a few drawn-out seconds of silence.

The guy looked at him, startled. Then, he once again blushed, but this time not as deeply since his cheeks only turned light pink. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“My name is Park Minhyuk.”

“It suits you,” Moonbin instantly blurted out. He did mean it even though it probably didn’t seem so because of the fast response. However, Minhyuk seemed to believe it since he gave Moonbin a genuine smile. He took another sip of his drink that looked like ice tea; maybe peach flavored because of that honey color.

“What’s your name?”

Moonbin was worried Minhyuk wouldn’t ask. Not that he wouldn’t have given his name anyway, but he was still happy that Minyhuk wanted to know. It meant that he could be interested.

“Moonbin but call me Bin or Binnie, or just anything you like.”

Minhyuk laughed at that. A sweet laugh full of joy. His eyes crinkled up to a point where they almost disappeared. The only thing that could be seen was the bright shining light inside of them. And oh how beautiful he was when he smiled like that. 

Moonbin felt bewitched by him, almost like he couldn’t get enough of just watching and listening to Minhyuk for hours and hours even though they had just met.

“I can call you anything I like? That’s a huge risk you’re taking there,” Minhyuk said with another laugh, still smiling wide. 

Moonbin felt himself smile back, completely vulnerable and weak for anything the guy said or did. Well, he was not just interested anymore, he had now surely developed a huge crush on Park Minhyuk.

“You’re worth taking that risk for,” Moonbin replied.

“I feel honored,” Minhyuk said sarcastically, clearly coming out of his shell and enjoying Moonbin’s flirting.

“I like Bin but it's too formal with no honorifics,” Minhyuk continued with one eyebrow slightly raised.

Moonbin leaned back in his seat, barely aware of the uncomfortable feeling of his wet shirt getting pressed against the skin on his back when Minhyuk's beautiful eyes were watching him so closely.

"I like Bin"... Of course, Minhyuk was referring to his name, but Moonbin couldn’t help but think that maybe Minhyuk liked Bin, the person too. At least, he truly hoped Minhyuk did.

“We can be formal and about honorifics… Well, how old are you?” Moonbin asked.

"Twenty-four, and you?"

"Twenty-five. I'm one year older so you can call me Hyung if you'd like. I don't mind if you speak without any honorifics, though."

"Bin Hyung..." Minhyuk said it as if he was tasting the words for the first time and was trying to figure out how they felt on his tongue. It was enough to make Moonbin's heart pound harder and faster.

"Bin…"

Moonbin thought his heart would explode at the silent whisper of his name. He wanted to hear Minhyuk repeat his name. He wanted to hear him whisper it in his ear repeatedly. But if that ever happened, his heart wouldn't be able to handle it. There was a possibility that he would die, which wasn't good, but on the brighter side, he would die happy with the lovely Park Minhyuk by his side. 

Minhyuk slowly nodded to himself with a satisfied look on his face as if he knew how he had affected Moonbin by simply saying his name and then finished his drink with a sigh.

“So do you happen to be the boyfriend of someone lucky?” Moonbin dared to ask when his heart had calmed down, leaning forward and resting his face in his hands while his elbows pressed into the table.

“Someone lucky? No.”

Minhyuk looked surprised over that statement. It was too bad. Hadn't he realized how beautiful he was? Of course, the person he dated was someone lucky. Moonbin wasn’t bold enough to say that out loud though.

“Then someone unlucky?” he said instead which made Minhyuk chuckle softly.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”

Bingo! Minhyuk was single. Moonbin had a chance to have the gorgeous and sweet man all for himself. 

“Ah, I see. I should say, “That’s too bad,” but I don’t think that’s bad at all,” Moonbin said and hoped Minhyuk got the hint.

“You’re honest. I like that,” Minhyuk said with a shy but dazzling smile.

“Then would you also like to have my number?”

Moonbin smiles at the memory. But then he remembers the present and his smile fades. 

He opens his palm and takes the golden chain in his other hand, lifting the ring and watching it closely as it spins a little and sways back and forth. He touches it briefly and softly with his finger, making it spin more. Moonbin sighs and lets his arm down, placing the ring and chain in his hand before closing it into a tight fist. The ring has become so cold it sends a shiver down Moonbin's spine. 

Minhyuk isn’t showing up tonight. It’s starting to become a fact, but still, Moonbin can’t bring himself to leave when he has told Minhyuk to meet him here. What if Minhyuk comes and then finds the place empty? He will be heartbroken.

Moonbin decides that he’ll sit here until they close rather than risking Minhyuk coming and not finding Moonbin here. Because Moonbin can’t stand the idea of hurting Minhyuk.

Instinctively, Moonbin turns his head and looks out the window. Just then, a moving figure appears on the other side of the street. The height, body shape, and posture...

Moonbin can recognize that figure at any distance as long as his eyes can see. It's Minhyuk.

Minhyuk rushes across the street and at that moment a white car shows up at full speed. Moonbin rises from his seat and almost knocks the chair over when Minhyuk halts and turns towards the car headed his way. Moonbin can't breathe, and his chest clenches tightly as a painful shock runs through his heart. 

It feels like time has slowed down while Moonbin anxiously can't do anything but watch as the driver hits the breaks and forces the car to stop only centimeters from Minhyuk, the wheels squeaking loudly.

Moonbin isn't thinking when he hurries out the cafe and runs over to Minhyuk. He can't think. It's like his mind has stopped functioning, and the only thing he can feel is how painfully hard his heart is beating while all he is aware of is how his love and his soul is just standing there like a statue. 

"Minhyuk!"

Moonbin yanks Minhyuk away from the car and put his arms around the younger, holding him tighter than he has ever held anything or anyone else before. He lets go to reassure himself that Minhyuk is safe, that Minhyuk didn't get hurt and that Minhyuk is still breathing and-

"Bin Hyung," Minhyuk whispers, looking up at Moonbin with wide, shocked eyes. 

"Are you alright? Are you safe? You didn't get hurt, right?" Moonbin asks as he examines Minhyuk's body, his shaking hands running over Minhyuk's chest, shoulders, and arms, all the curves and muscles. It all feels so familiar under his hands that it could have been his own body he's touching.

Minhyuk swallows and nods, his eyes focusing on Moonbin and his breathing getting regular again. 

The sound of the car hitting the gas and driving around them startles both of the traumatized men. Moonbin curses after the car and attempts to follow it, but Minhyuk stops him, dragging him away from the road. 

"Minhyuk, are you okay?" Moonbin then asks when he turns back to Minhyuk, instantly softening and forgetting all about that stupid driver and his stupid car. 

Minhyuk smiles at him faintly.

"I'm fine, Bin," He assures. 

Moonbin sighs in relief and just stares at Minhyuk while he feels too many different emotions overwhelm him.

He hits Minhyuk on the chest, making the other stumble back because of the force. Minhyuk grimaces and starts massaging the spot Moonbin attacked.

"I'm sorry I came so late. I-"

"You idiot! I don't care about that now! How could you run across the street like that? You almost got run over by a car, Minhyuk! I almost lost you!" Moonbin burst out crying when the reality of how bad everything could've turned out if the car hadn't stopped gets into his still quite dazed mind. Minhyuk could've gotten hurt so bad that he- he could have died. What if Moonbin had witnessed the death of the love of his life instead of putting the ring on Minhyuk's finger, the ring that will be a promise between them to live together and love each other until they grow old and die?

Moonbin hugs Minhyuk close and presses his face into Minhyuk's shoulder, inhaling his scent while muffling his sobs. 

"You could have d-died... You could h-ha...have died..." Moonbin says between sniffles and holds Minhyuk tighter, afraid that if he lets go, Minhyuk might actually leave him and never come back. 

"No, I wouldn't have, and I won't die. Not until you say yes."

"W-what?" Moonbin says and wipes the tears from his face. 

"Bin... Moonbin... Hyung, will you..." Minhyuk takes a deep breath and brings out a small black square-shaped box from the pocket of his jacket. 

"Will you marry me?" He asks while opening the box. A golden ring shows up, shining even in the darkness of the late evening. 

Moonbin gasps and looks at Minhyuk who is smiling nervously with a glint of hope and happiness in his eyes.

Moonbin doesn't know what to say. With a shaking hand, he brings out his ring attached to that chain. Minhyuk watches the ring with curious eyes that look so adorable Moonbin almost starts crying again, but this time out of happiness over how that lovely man is his. His to call and text at his short lunch breaks at work, his to hold and kiss, his to cuddle and sleep next to, his to cook and eat together with, and his to love over and over again. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing tonight. Minhyuk, will you marry me?" Moonbin says with a smile and a small nervous giggle. Minhyuk laughs and then tiptoes to connect their lips. The kiss is too short for Moonbin's liking but sweet enough to make him melt into the feeling of Minhyuk's pretty lips against his.

"Only if you will marry me," Minhyuk answers with a playful smile and all Moonbin can do is laugh out of pure joy before he shouts, "Yes, I will marry you, Park Minhyuk!" 

Minhyuk laughs and looks around, but there's no one else on the streets. It's only them and the cafe next to them. The place that brought them together. 

"Your turn," Moonbin demands and nods to Minhyuk with a big grin on his tear-stained face. 

"Yes, Moonbin, I will marry you!" Minhyuk shouts so loud he ends up voice cracking, and they both instantly burst out laughing. 

Moonbin stares at Minhyuk and the way he carefully puts the ring on Moonbin's finger. 

His cheeks are starting to hurt because of his wide smile, but Moonbin doesn't care. It's not like he can stop smiling anyway.

He hurries to unlock the chain from the ring and puts it on Minhyuk's finger just as carefully. 

He feels like he'll either fly or explode out of happiness when Minhyuk raises his hand and watches the ring with a big smile that lights him up like rays of sunshine. 

"Why the chain?" Minhyuk then asks.

"I thought that if you weren't ready to say yes, you could wear the ring around your neck until the day you feel ready," Moonbin answers with a shrug.

Minhyuk nods but his eyes don't leave the chain that's hanging out of Moonbin's pocket now. Moonbin smiles and brings it out. He leans down close to Minhyuk and puts the chain around Minhyuk's neck, locking it. 

When he's about to pull back, Minhyuk stops him by putting his hands on Moonbin's nape. He pulls him closer. Moonbin closes his eyes and puts his arms around Minhyuk's waist when he feels Minhyuk's soft lips press just as soft kisses on his jaw and neck. 

"I love you, Bin Hyung," Minhyuk whispers in Moonbin's ear.

"I love you too, my Minhyukie."

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is excited for WWW???  
> I can't wait until Astro's online concert and hearing the new single as well as seeing them perform it!  
> Eunwoo, Jinjin, and Rocky wrote the lyrics while Rocky participated in composing.  
> I can't feel more proud over him lol.
> 
> So originally I was going to make this an angsty story but I changed my mind cuz fluff and cuteness is the best!  
> I got inspired by [an edit of Rocky and Bin on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/98bam99/status/1269992732472143872?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
